


The War is Over - Let's Get Married!

by Keylime_Pi



Series: Let's Get Married! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Sukka, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: My take on the weddings of the main canon ATLA couples. Comic-canon divergent. Sorry/not sorry Zutara fans. This is all just build up for the Kataang wedding, honestly.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Let's Get Married! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Sokka and Suki's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place around 2 years after Ozai's defeat. I've done some research on Chinese and Inuit weddings - although it's not exact, I've tried to add some of the practices. This is also the shortest chapter of the three.
> 
> Shameless Sukka cuteness.

A knock sounded at the door. Sokka hurried over, smiling when he saw his father, Hakoda, in the entrance.

“There you are!” Sokka hugged his dad quickly and began leading him into the kitchen. “We’d better get this going!”

“Right, right…” Hakoda hesitated. “Wh-what exactly is this ceremony? I’m not really well-versed in, um, Earth Kingdom culture.”

Sokka grabbed the piece of paper with instructions his fiancé had left for him on their kitchen table. “Suki says it’s a hair-combing ceremony where the groom and bride each have their hair combed and then say some vows or something.” He handed the paper to Hakoda. “She wrote it all down. I just had a shower, so my hair is perfect for the combing!”

Hakoda sighed, rubbing his temple. “I…spirits, this is a lot.”

“Eh, you can just read it off. It’ll be fine.” Sokka pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning his head back. “After this I ‘bathe in pomegranate leaves to protect form evil.’”

Hakoda chuckled. “You’re going through an awful lot for this girl - you must really love her.” He grabbed the comb on the table and sat down behind Sokka.

“Of course I love her.” A slow, goofy smile began to spread across Sokka’s lips. “She’s…amazing.” He shuddered. “I still can’t believe she’s gonna be my wife tomorrow.”

“You’re a lucky man.” Hakoda began to gently comb out his son’s hair. “So, are you glad to be back home?”

“Yeah. Living with the Kyoshi Warriors for two months…” Sokka violently shuddered this time, the look of a haunted man clear on his face. “It really kicks up the adrenaline, you know? Every morning: ‘hyah, hyah, Kyoshi rules, pow!’ It’s impossible to get any sleep! Plus, they made me fight with them.” He sighed. “And I kinda sucked,” he admitted while casting his gaze away. “B-but, hey!” he added triumphantly. “They can’t fence like I can, so ha!”

Hakoda hummed an amused agreement. “Well, it was your idea, Sokka. No one ever said you had to follow Water Tribe traditions.”

Sokka whined in a high-pitch manner. “I know, but I wanted to make Gran-Gran and Gran-Pakku happy!”

“I think Pakku would be happy if you stopped calling him Gran-Pakku.” Hakoda reached for the piece of paper. “Alright, let’s see… ‘May your marriage last a lifetime.’” A stroke of the comb. “‘May you be blessed with a happy and harmonious marriage until old age.’” Stoke. “‘May you be blessed with an abundance of children and grandchildren.’” Stoke. “‘May you be blessed with longevity.’” Hakoda lowered his comb.

Sokka’s eyes had drifted closed during the relaxing combing. He opened them and looked at his father, surprised to see the tears forming in Hakoda’s eyes. “Dad?”

“It’s beautiful,” Hakoda explained, sniffing.

Sokka laughed. “Well, that means the rest of Earth Kingdom traditions are gonna be good, too, huh?”

“Probably.” Hakoda wiped at his eyes. “O-okay. What do we do next?”

“Pomegranate bath.”

\---

“Thank you for doing this.” Suki lolled her head back, sighing at the feeling of her hair being combed out.

Katara smiled. “No problem. I’d do anything to make sure your and Sokka’s day goes well. Or you know, the day before.”

Suki wiggled her eyebrows, grinning. “Heeeeey, it’s gonna be your turn soon.”

Katara blushed. “N-no, not soon. Girls marry at sixteen in the Water Tribe, but boys marry at eighteen, and Aang’s only fourteen. I know Sokka’s only seventeen, but that’s close enough. I won’t be getting married for a while.” She paused, then added with a slight sigh, “Considering he wants to marry me by that point.”

Suki snorted. “Are you kidding? Katara, he chose you over enlightenment. I think you’re kinda stuck with the guy.”

Again blushing, Katara murmured, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. B-but even so, it’s a few years away.”

Suki shrugged. “Still something to think about.” She nodded to the paper in her future sister-in-law’s hands. “The poem?”

“Oh, right!” Katara read the paper over, and did as instructed, combing with each verse. “‘May your marriage last a lifetime.’” Stroke. “‘May you be blessed with a happy and harmonious marriage until old age.’” Stoke. “‘May you be blessed with an abundance of children and grandchildren.’” Stoke. “‘May you be blessed with longevity.’” Katara lowered the paper and her comb.

Suki smiled softly. “Thanks, Katara.”

“Thank you. You kicked Sokka’s ass and taught him some humility the first time you met him, and now you’re gonna be the best wife he could ask for. And I want him to be happy. He’s happy with you.”

Suki wanted to cry. “He is, isn’t he?” She giggled softly. “And I’m happy with him.” She sat up and stretched. “O-kay, now the bath.”

“Right! Pomegranate leaves are all set up!”

Suki stood. Before heading to the bathroom, she hesitated, and grabbed Katara is a tight hug. “I’m so excited to be your sister.”

Katara froze momentarily. Then she laughed and hugged Suki back tightly. “I’m excited, too.” She let go of their embrace and shoved Suki playfully towards the bathroom. “Now go! Rid yourself of evil or whatever!”

Suki sat on her bed on an embroidered quilt, waiting calmly for Sokka. The morning air was crisp, bringing with it the smells of tea and cakes cooking in the dojo’s kitchen. Around her neck she wore the betrothal necklace Sokka had given her nearly six months prior, the pendant a classic blue stone and wrapped around her throat by a white band of cloth. She smiled, remembering watching his nervous expression as she took in the intricate carving, a tiny fan and sword. Sokka was not an artist, and she hadn’t quite figured out what it was at first, but she loved it. It was sweet and adorable, and everything him, everything them. 

Suki could hear grumbling just outside of her room. The door opened. Sokka stood with a slight grimace, holding her shoes, with a few Kyoshi girls giggling behind him.

“Finally found them,” Sokka snarled in annoyance.

Suki burst out laughing, prompting him to follow her lead. Apparently the girls hid them well, she thought with a smirk. Suki waggled her bare feet towards Sokka. “Well, put them on!”

Sokka chuckled, kneeling down and placing on her shoes for her. Then he grabbed her and swung her into a bridal hold. He grinned down at his future wife. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey, hot-stuff.” Suki kissed his cheek sweetly. “Take me home.”

“You got it.”

As Sokka carried her out of the house, the warriors cheered loudly from inside the dojo, some of them practically screaming. Sokka laughed and kissed Suki’s forehead lovingly. There was a touch of sadness to his voice when he murmured, “I’m sorry your parents…” He trailed off and pursed his lips, still resting lightly against her skin.

Suki felt tears well in her eyes. She swallowed and averted her gaze to the ground below them. “It’s fine,” she whispered. “I know they’re in a better place now.” Sokka’s arms embraced her tighter. “A-and,” Suki continued, willing herself to stay strong. “I know they’d love you.”

They arrived at their house to much celebration. Katara was leading the applause, practically jumping at the doorstep.

Sokka placed Suki down once they were inside the house. She looked around the space in awe: green pillows decorated different corners of the living room, colourful flowers blossomed out of every possible vase that they had, and a giant rock carving of ‘shuāngxǐ’ hung above the archway to the kitchen.

“You can thank Toph for that,” Sokka murmured to her, pointing at the symbol.

Suki grinned at him. “Thank _you _, Sokka. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek softly, causing him to blush. She giggled. Even after all this time…__

____

Kyoshi warriors started arriving shortly afterwards, congratulating the couple before the ceremony began. Suki couldn’t help but laugh at all the praise of the area that made Sokka’s chest swell. He really had done a fantastic job. And all for her. Suki touched her engagement necklace gently. Spirits, she loved that man.

____

\---

____

Suki and Sokka sat beside each other. Sokka was sweating like crazy. He had memorized what to do, and he knew that Suki’s family wasn’t, you know, alive, but he still had this need to impress them. If he screwed up, Sokka knew Suki would just laugh it off, and the Kyoshi warriors might chastise him a little, but it wouldn’t last very long. So, rationally, he shouldn’t be nervous. Sokka sighed. Rationality wasn’t always his strong suit.

____

As Suki lowered herself in front of Hakoda in a bow, Sokka regained his composure and followed course. Suki then turned to Sokka and bowed to him as well. Sokka went so fast into his bow that he nearly clocked his head on the ground. That prompted many giggles from the assembled company.

____

Suki sat up and smirked at him. “You okay?” She mouthed.

____

Sokka nodded and smiled slightly, his face still aflame.

____

Suki shuffled to her knees, grabbing the tea set beside them. Gran-gran, Pakku, and Hakoda before them, Suki offered the tea (that of course Iroh had brewed). They were a little nervous in accepting it, not used to this custom even if they had been told of it. Sokka was half-tempted to shoot them a glare, but all three drank the tea courteously. Sokka sighed a small breath of relief.

____

When the ceremonies were all over, that left only the reception, spent in small company. Many Kyoshi warriors had to leave, but a few - the elder students of Suki, mainly - stayed to partake. It was small and sweet and simple, and everything Sokka and Suki would have wanted. The whole Gaang was there, of course, and the evening was spent eating cakes and drinking tea.

____

At one point, Sokka and Suki were sitting talking with Suki’s friend about the wedding, when Gran-Gran came up to them. Her friend immediately excused herself, and Gran-Gran came to sit across from them.

____

“It was a wonderful ceremony,” Gran-Gran praised.

____

“Thank you,” Sokka and Suki said in sync.

____

“My grandson is very lucky to have found you.” She brought a weathered hand to Suki’s cheek. Sokka saw that beautiful determination flare up in his fiancé’s - no, his wife’s - eyes.

____

“Thank you. I’m lucky to have found him, as well.” Suki grabbed Sokka’s hand, squeezing it affectionately.

____

Sokka just smiled as the two continued to talk. They discussed things like they were old friends, and Sokka knew that one day, it would feel like Suki’d always been part of their family. He couldn’t wait.

____

____

When everybody else had left, Suki and Sokka collapsed onto their bed.

____

“That was exhausting!” Sokka exclaimed. “Like, in a good way, but wow!”

____

Suki laughed. “Well, it’s over now, babe. Just you and me.” She sat up, an evil grin on her face. “Alone. On this bed.”

____

Sokka raised himself on his elbows, matching her expression. “Yes, it would appear that way, love of mine.”

____

“ ‘Love of mine?’ ” Suki laughed again. “When did you become such a poet?”

____

“Ah, but I’ve always been a poet.” He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks while she continued to giggle.

____

They calmed down and spent a while just staring into each other’s eyes. Suki’s gaze drifted to the bed. “Well…this is our marriage bed. The girls set it up for us.”

____

Sokka blushed, that goofy grin still on his face. “Well, it would be rude of us not to use it, then.” He paused. “Although, maybe we should remove the fruit and money and stuff.”

____

Suki snickered. “What, you don’t want to wake up in crushed persimmon?”

____

“Surprisingly, no.”

____

They started laughing again. When they stopped, both were looking at each other with all the love in the world. Sokka leaned forward, almost tentatively, and Suki erased the distance between their lips. Sokka sighed into the kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife. His grip around her waist tightened. He’d found his other half, and there was no way he was ever letting her go.

____


	2. Zuko and Mai's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter primarily features frustrated Zuko, overly exuberant Aang, good friend Katara, and some adorable Maiko fluff :3
> 
> Also, I got the idea for Aang rambling for another fanfic I read like a year ago that I can't remember the name of, but props to them because this is one of my fav. headcanons

Of all the days for a big storm to come, it had to be on his wedding day. Zuko paced his room, gritting his teeth. Still no news from the Fire Sages, and so far it appeared that the storm had hit Roku’s temple worst. This was bad.

Aang appeared at his door, knocking quietly before letting himself in. “Hey, buddy. You doing okay?”

“Where are they, Aang? They should have sent a messanger hawk by now!” Zuko grabbed his friend’s shoulders, shaking the boy.

Aang carefully pried Zuko’s hands off him. “First of all, relax. Second of all, don’t focus on the Fire Sages right now - you have to get ready. Are you even dressed yet?”

Zuko scowled at Aang’s motherly tone. “You know, you’re beginnig to sound a bit _too _much like Katara.”__

__Aang smirked. “And you don’t sound like Mai?”_ _

__“I - I - that’s different! We’re getting married, of course we sound the same!”_ _

__Aang blushed, but persisted with his nagging; “Yes, Zuko, and that wedding is happening very soon. Iroh will be here to help you in like ten minutes, so let me get things started. Where’s your kimono?”_ _

__Zuko grumbled an insult under his breath and went to his closet. “I’m still the Fire Lord, you know. You really should treat me with respect.”_ _

__“Zuko, I’m the Avatar.”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__By the time Iroh had arrived, Zuko was in his kimono and Aang was getting his hair ready._ _

__“Ah, Avatar, I see you’re doing well with my nephew already.”_ _

__“He’s doing fine, uncle, expect he keeps pulling my hair!”_ _

__Aang clucked his tongue. “You’re quite grouchy today. Do you want some breathing exercises to - ”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Iroh sighed. “Aang, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Zuko?”_ _

__“Of course.” Aang finished the stroke of his comb and exited the room._ _

__Zuko grumbled as Iroh sat down beside him. “Are you going to scold me, too?”_ _

__“No, no…but you do seem a big aggreivated, Lord Zuko. Is something wrong?”_ _

__“Nothing’s wrong!” Zuko snapped. He felt his eyes water. “I mean - _everything’s _going wrong! And that’s the problem! Wh-what if - what if this means that Mai and I - ”___ _

____“Zuko, a wedding does not dictate your future. It only bonds two spirits together in the eyes of the world - but in each other’s eyes, that is where it matters most.”_ _ _ _

____Zuko exhaled sharply from his nose. “I guess you’re right.”_ _ _ _

____“I am always right.” Iroh stood up and gestured for Zuko to do the same. When he did, Iroh embraced him in a hug. “Now let’s finish getting you ready.”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Mai watched with a rigid body as Ty Lee finished up with her hair._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, Mai.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not nervous. I’m never nervous.” Even as she said it, Mai tapped her feet against the ground absentmindedly._ _ _ _

____Ty Lee giggled. “Well, if you _were _nervous, I think you should know that you shouldn’t be. Today’s going to be amazing. And you know, you look beautiful.”___ _ _ _

______“Th-thank you. You, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence. Mai slowly looked up at Ty Lee through the mirror’s reflection. “You’re thinking about Azula, aren’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other girl hummed in affirmation, her gaze downcast. “She would have loved to be here…I think…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. Maybe.” Mai snorted and furrowed her brow. “Wouldn’t have said I look beautiful, though…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. No, probably not…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She would have said you do, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee froze. Her fingers twitched, then she continued combing out Mai’s hair. “Y-you really think so?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I mean…yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Another hum._ _ _ _ _ _

______After around an hour, Mai was officially ready and looking ravishing even to her own eye. Ty Lee smiled when she stood up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You ready to marry the man of your dreams?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mai smirked as much as she ever did. “Zuko’s just a backup, Ty Lee, you know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee snickered. “Right, right. Of course. Just a backup.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not like I’m totally in love with him or anything.” Mai turned almost dramatically and walked out of the room with Ty Lee right behind her. She was feeling reasonably okay, all things considered. Then Aang came running down the hall with Sokka on his tail._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mai! Ty Lee! Ah…so, we got some bad news.” Aang gave a forced smile. “The Fire Sages? Yeah, they can’t make it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Mai’s face fell._ _ _ _ _ _

______“W-well, the storm’s got them stuck on the island.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ **You’re an airbender, Aang, you’re the freak’n Avatar, can’t you stop a storm!? **” Zuko’s voice came screeching from his room down the hall.****______

___******** _ _ _

______“No, Zuko, I can’t.” Aang’s left eye twitched, his smile widening. “Butttt, I think I could officiate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______“That would be lovely,” Iroh said as he exited Zuko’s room. “A Fire Lord’s wedding officiated by the Avatar? Beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______Mai sighed. “Y-yes. Thank you, Aang. That would be great.”_ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______"Does that mean I’m best man all by myself?” Sokka was aghast._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______“Sokka, I talked to you about this!” Aang snapped._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______“But I didn’t _actually _think Zuko would be dumb enough to sign off on it!”__ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

________“What!? I can officiate!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

________“You can’t even get _married _yet!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________Ty Lee parted the boys, clucking her tongue. “Gentlemen, this day is not about you! Aang will do a great job officiating, and Sokka will be a great best man. Now shut up and get out of here. We don’t want to stress the Fire Lord and his future wife, now do we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________Sokka and Aang shrunk back like scolded children. “No, Ty Lee,” both mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________“Good. Now, Sokka, get everything set up outside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________“Okay. Come on, Aang.” Just as he was leaving, Sokka sneezed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________“Don’t tell me you’re sick!” Zuko whined, poking his head into the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________“No!” Aang shoved Sokka along. “He’s fine! He’s great! Not sick at all!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________“Well, Suki _did _say I was looking a little green - ”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________“She’s from the Earth Kingdom, I’m sure it was a compliment.” Aang continued to shoo Sokka until they were out of the hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Zuko turned his head and looked at Mai with sudden adoration. “Wow…you look…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Mai blushed. “You, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________“Alright, let’s get you guys out there!” Ty Lee linked arms with Mai and began leading her out, Iroh doing similiar with Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Upon their arrival at the platform, the crowd below them screamed with cheers. Ty Lee left Mai’s side to go into the crowd, and Iroh left Zuko’s. Mai and Zuko smiled softly at each other. Behind the Fire Lord, Sokka sneezed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________“Thank you for coming today, everybody, to celebrate the joining of these two!” Aang stood between them, his arms raised as though to garner everyone’s attention. “I’m Avatar Aang. I, uh, I’m obviously not a Fire Sage, but they are unfortunately detained - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________“ACHOOO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Aang choked on his own breath. He opened his mouth to speak again, then stopped, his eyes wide. He tossed his head forward and sneezed, launching into the air a few good inches. He rubbed his nose. “E-excuse me. Um, where was I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Zuko gritted his teeth. “Blessing us and all that?” He hissed under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Aang nodded. “Right…right…” He smiled, seeming to gain composure. “Spirits…uh…” His face slowly fell. “Um…bless these two. The Fire Lord - Fire Lord Zuko, you know, the current one - and Mai…um…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Mai’s hands twitched into fists. “Oshiro!” Mai practically seethed. “Mai Oshiro!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________“Oshiro!” Aang exclaimed loudly. “Fire Lord Zuko and Mai Oshiro, soon to be the…uh…Fire Lady?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________Zuko’s face almost literally burst into flame. “ _Fire Lady!? _” He whisper-hissed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________“I-is that not the term?” Aang glanced at them nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________“Flameo, hotman.” Sokka mumbled. Then promptly after he sneezed. Aang sneezed again, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________“S-sorry about that, everybody!” Aang had now broken out in a sweat. “Spirits, bless Fire Lord Zuko and Mai Oshiro. That’d be great. They, um…” He took a steadying breath, shutting his eyes tight. When he opened them, he was looking at Zuko and Mai with love. “They’re awesome. They are two of the greatest people I’ve ever met - even if they did once or twice try to capture and kill me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________The audience laughed. Aang grinned. “But they’re honestly some of the best friends I could ever have. And I know they make each other happy. Really happy. And I know that they’ll rule the Fire Nation really well. So may you two have the best marriage, and be surrounded by loving family and friends for all your lives.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________Mai was touched, her heart warming. When she glanced over at Zuko, she was shocked to see the tears streaming down his face. He put a hand up to cover his eyes, the other going to Aang’s shoulder. “Th-thank you, Aang…” He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________Aang placed his hand over top of Zuko’s briefly. He said nothing, moving away from them. A servant brought up the sake set. Mai and Zuko sat down, Zuko still wiping away tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________“Now the San San Ku Do will begin,” the servant announced, and left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

______________Mai nodded gratefully to them as they walked away. She took the first cup (or _sakazuki _), sipping three times. Then the second, and the third. Zuko started the same process. It was all going well until he reached the last sakazuki. Zuko took a sip and immediately started choking. Mai sat up, and Sokka rushed to his side. Zuko let out a gasp. He sputtered out the sake, his sides heaving with laboured breath.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Are you okay!?” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“F-fine…” Zuko wheezed weakly. He breathed in deeply and scrunched up his face. Slowly - carefully - Zuko took another two tiny sips and placed the sakazuki down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Now would be the time to invite the parents to join the Fire Lord and his bride.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Mai and Zuko tensed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________From the crowd, Mai’s father and mother arrived in front of them, along with two gaurds. Mai covered her face selfconsiously with a hand. As though that would help, people knew who she was!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________They hesitantly did the San San Ku Do as Mai and Zuko had. Zuko’s eyes were narrowed the whole time, glowering at the Oshiro’s with distrust. Mai could barely even look past her lap. She had been glad when they arranged for her parents to be let out of custody for the ceremony, but now she wanted to slap her former self for even thinking of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________When her parents headed back into the crowd, the ceremony was finally over. Mai and Zuko both sighed in releif. The hard part was over. …Right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Not long after the ceremony, Zuko and Mai arrived into a palace’s banquet hall swarming with excited guests. The chatter stilted when they entered, only to be replaced with an uprorious cheer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Zuko, Mai’s hand on his arm, lead his new wife to the where a display of candles were set up. He took one, and placed it into Mai’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“I’ll light them, you give them, okay?” Was he smiling too much? It felt like he was smiling too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Mai didn’t seem to notice. She was smiling, too, a smile most would consider only slightly above normal, but for Mai was probably breaking in new muscles in her face. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________First, second, third, the candles went went out to the guests that surrounded them. As Zuko brought his hand up to light the fourth, his excited spirit got the better of him: the flame swelled. Mai yelped, drawing back her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________The flame went out. Zuko grabbed her wrist, drawing her hand back towards him and gwaking in horror at the burn. “Oh my spirits, Mai, I’m s-so sorry, are you okay?! I should get Katara, she can heal the burn, and - and - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Mai huffed. She placed her other hand on the side of his face, whispering, “Zuko…calm down…it’s not that big a deal. It just grazed my skin. I’m okay. I’ll go see Katara after.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“B-but - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Deep breaths.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Zuko growled. Still he obeyed and closed his eyes. He did the breathing excersise that Aang had suggested during their meditation sessions, even though he would vehemently say that he didn’t need them. Sure enough, his heart rate decreased and his body relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Good. Now let’s keep lighting them, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Okay…” Zuko grumbled sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

___ _

________________Mai placed the candle in her non-burnt hand, and held it out. Very careful this time, Zuko lit the candle, and the rest in turn. When all the guests had received one, Iroh joined them at the table and began to start pouring out the sake for the assembled. Zuko and Mai took their leave to the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Zuko was still a little aprehensive about the reception. After that candle burn thing, he was scared literally everything else would go wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

___ _

________________Katara came up to them. “Hey, uh, I saw that burn thing…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

___ _

________________Mai sighed resignly. She held out her hand. Katara took water from the pouch around her shoulder and began to heal Mai’s skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

________________“Boy,” she said. “You’re lucky I’m doing this bending performance for you, or I wouldn’t have this water on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________Mai hummed appreciatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Speaking of,” Zuko said. “That’s soon, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

________________“Yeah, yeah, hold your hippo-horses, Zuko. You have a _lot _of gifts to recieve first. I’m afraid Aang kinda went all out. I tried to tell him not to, but you know him.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________________Zuko arched an eyebrow, smirked. “Geez, already bickering like an old married couple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________________Katara scowled at him. “I have your wife’s hand in my possession, mister.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________________Mai tensed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________________“I’m kidding,” Katara assured her quickly. She huffed. “I just think Zuko shouldn’t mock a kickass waterbender who saved his life, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

__________________“I’m just saying, we’ll get an invite to _your _wedding soon, right?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________________Katara rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________________Aang came up to them, his arms full of boxes. Zuko and Mai both sat up straighter, almost rigid. Katara hadn’t been kidding, then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________________“Hey, guys! Sorry for the, uh, ceremony babbling there. Happy wedding day!” Aang placed the gifts haphazardly all over the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

____________________Zuko picked one up tentatively. “Oh, Aang…thank you…but this a lot…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

********

___******** _ _ _

___________________“It’s a wedding! You’re supposed to celebrate!” Aang threw his hands up in the air empatically. “You know in Air Nomadic culture, our wedding receptions would go on for _days _! I only went to one, but it was _amazing! _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mai laughed quietly. “We’ll keep that in mind, but I think we’re only having the one night.”

“Ah, ah, ah, you’ll have a thousand more nights together afterwards to celebrate as well!” Aang paused, suddenly blushing. “Thaaaaaat…may have come out slightly more innudeno-ish than I was hoping.”

Katara shrugged and looped her arm around his waist. “Nah, I think you got it right. Firebenders are probably really _hot _and _fiery _in be - ”____

____Zuko quickly began to unwarp the box in his hands. “OKAAAAY! Let’s open these presents!”_ _ _ _

____After Zuko and Mai had been showered with countless gifts, the torches and laterns of the hall dimmed, thanks to assembled firebenders. The guests quieted. Katara walked into the centre of the banquet hall. She smiled directly at Zuko and Mai before diverting her gaze to the people around her._ _ _ _

____“Hello, everyone. I am Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I will now perform a waterbending display for the bride and groom.” She bowed as the crowd applauded. Katara took a deep breath and began a series of intricate movements, the water from her pouch flying out in beautiful waves._ _ _ _

____“This was really nice of Katara,” Mai whispered to Zuko._ _ _ _

____He nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered back. “Well, Aang and Sokka _did _get to be best men, so it’s only fair Katara get an important role.”___ _ _ _

______“Toph?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You really think she wanted to do _anything? _We’re lucky she bothered to get out of bed and show up.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Mai shoved her elbow into her husband’s side. “She’s your friend, Zuko.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zuko pressed his lips together against a smirk. “Yeah, I know. But I still get to grouse about her! It’s my wedding!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, is it?” Mai arched an eyebrow. “I hadn’t noticed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They focused their attention back to Katara’s theatrics. At this point she thrown water in the air, keeping it rotating in a display that slowly formed into Zuko and Mai’s faces. The crowd gapsed, all clapping. Zuko himself was very impressed. He had no idea what Katara had actually planned for the bending, but this…this was insane!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara finished with a large spray of light mist. Again the crowd gasped, bursting into the loudest applause all night. Zuko and Mai followed suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara came up to them afterwards. She bowed respectfully. “I hope you guys enjoyed that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was great.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara hesitated, a smile etching across her face. She glanced at Mai, who nodded, looking almost giddy. Katara reverted her gaze back to Zuko. “I have another gift for you.” She produced a small - somehow familiar - cyllindrical bottle from a pocket in her dress. “I went to the North Pole earlier this summer. Do you remember back under the Earth Kingdom castle? Before Aang…um, you know…” A dark shadow flitted breifly over her face. She shook it off. “I said I could - ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Heal my scar…” Zuko finished lamely. His jaw had dropped during her speech. He was totally fixated on the bottle, and his hand absentmindedly travelled up to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you want,” Katara said quickly. “If you don’t, I’m sure I’ll find use for life-healing water.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I…that’s so sweet of you!” It was the first thing that came to Zuko’s mind to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was all Mai’s idea,” Katara said with a shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zuko looked over at his wife. “It was?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mai shied away slightly. “I love you, Zuko, and I know that that scar reminds you of your father.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zuko frowned suddenly. He looked back at the bottle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After only a second of hesitation, Zuko shook his head. “No. This scar proves that I wasn’t afraid to stand up to my father. It proves that I’m gonna be a better ruler because of what I’ve had to overcome. But thank you. Both of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara smiled softly. “If you’re sure…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nodded. “Okay. Well…I’ll leave you two to everybody else. I can see people are still waiting to hand you presents.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As she walked away, Mai grabbed Zuko’s hand again. “Zuko…are you _really _sure?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“More than sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiled. “Alright. As long as you are. I do love your scar.” She giggled behind her hand. “Kind of makes you look like a ‘bad boy.’ ”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re saying I’m not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, Zuko. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The wedding souvenirs had been given out, the geusts hereded off castle grounds, and friends travelling from far away put up in rooms around the castle. Mai was washing off her makeup. She found Zuko leaning on the balcony of their room. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms aorund his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi,” he agreed. Zuko placed one hand over top of hers. “You wanna know what I was thinking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“MAI!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai stifled a laugh with her husband’s back. “What, Zuko?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I…I was thinking about that whole fountain thing. When we were kids? You remember that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai sighed. “How could I forget? Ty Lee still bothers me about it to this day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko chuckled. “You know, we still have that fountain…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zuko, I am not getting my kimono wet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko turned around in her arms, a mischevious grin plastered on his face. “I think you’re wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zuko - ” She gasped when he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. “ZUKO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come on, it’ll be fun! You have other kimonos, and it’s just water!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ZUKO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He started running, and Mai’s protests grew to peels of laughter. “You idiot! Put me down!” But she could barely even hear herself through her laughter. Zuko started laughing, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What was that? Put you down?” Zuko sped up. He ran them down the stairs and into the garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai was heaving with laughter. “ZUKO!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll put you down!” Zuko yelled over his own side-splitting joy. He placed her on the side of the fountain delicately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai slowly stopped laughing. “I thought you’d throw me in, you maniac!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko smiled, kneeling down to be eye-level with his wife. “Nah.” He got up on the edge with his arms held out and his eyes shut. “But please feel free to push me in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’ll crack your head open!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eh, Katara still has that spirit water.” He opened one eye and smirked at Mai._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She huffed, trying to surpress her grin. “You’re so…so…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai giggled. “I just love you, you idiot.” She looked up at him, her giggling silenced by the intensity in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That moment, that was it. That was the moment Mai realized - accepted, maybe - that they were really married. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the best part of the whole day. The sky spanned out above them, glistening with stars, the night wrapped them up in this fragile sillouette. The fountain and their breathing were the only sounds. Mai slowly stood up. Zuko’s arms fell to his sides, them wound around her waist. Mai titled her head up, an invitation. Zuko took it. Thier kiss lit up what Mai had once thought was a long-dead heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko pulled back first. “I love you,” he murmured again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you.” Mai pressed her lips against his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His embrace tightened. “I could throw you in right now, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stayed like that for a while. Mai ran her hands along his strong arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course,” she whispered. “I could always throw you in first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko’s eyes lit up with competetion. “Try me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I will.” Mai shoved Zuko, hard. His footing fell off the lip of the fountain. He squealed as he collapsed into the fountain. But Mai’s pride was short-lived, as his iron-tight grip dragged her in with him. She screamed, half-amused, half-terrified. Mai fell on top of Zuko with a loud splash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko sat up in the fountain, roaring with laughter. “Okay, you win.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, but I still got wet!” Mai pouted. She pushed him for good measure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko stuck out his tongue, flicking the water at her. “Ha ha!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You jerk!” Mai clambered to her feet, Zuko following suit. He looked almost apologetic, not expecting Mai to start towards him. Zuko squeaked and began to run in the fountain. Mai chased after him, hiking up her kimono as much as she could as she ran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As slow as they were in formal-wear, they still wore each other out, collapsing into the water in a fit of giggles after their fourth time round the fountain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mai sighed against Zuko’s chest, where her head had landed. She was totally soaked, and knew she probably looked a mess. But this was without a doubt the happiest moment of her life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zuko?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mmm?” He sounded tired, but in a good way. He had started to draw light circles on her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wanna go to bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah…I guess we should. Don’t want to catch a cold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That would be quite the wedding present, wouldn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They snickered. Mai adjusted slightly, leaning further into him. “So, I guess we have to get out this water?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. Guess so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was still a few hours before they did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The next morning, they both woke up sniffling. Over breakfast, Katara yelled at them for disregarding their health. But for the life of them, neither could find the energy to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm updating so soon. Don't get too used to it.


	3. Aang and Katara's Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara are _FINALLY _getting married. Katara has a lot of Air Nomadic traditions to learn, and Aang will definitely cry more than once. This couple has two chapters - the lucky turtle-ducks - one for their engagement and one for their wedding!__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about not expecting me to upload so quickly again? Yeah apparently I lied. This fic just really flowed after the imitation research. Then again, this is a bit of a shorter chapter.
> 
> I've decided to split up Aang and Katara's wedding, because I realized I wanted to write about their engagement, too.

Katara heard her heart-beat in her ears. Why was her thraot so dry!? Katara swallowed as thickly as she thought she ever had. “Yes…yes, yes, gimme!”

Aang laughed, handing the betrothal necklace to his now-fiancé. Katara grabbed it, admiring the craftsmenship, her eyes lighting up with tears.

“Aang…I - ”

“I love you, too.” Aang kissed her gently. “And now we can get married!”

“Y-you didn’t have to do make me a betrothal necklace…”

“I know, but I wanted to.” He kissed her again, harder, hungrier. “I didn’t have to ask you to marry me, either, now did I?”

Katara let out a nervous peel of laughter. “Yeah…about that…”

“What?” He looked panicked suddenly.

“It’s just that, well, um, as a monk - ”

“Oh, I see. Marriage is technically seen as a type of suffering.” Aang crinkled his nose is disgust. “But I don’t like that rule. I’m the last airbender, baby, I can make my own rules.” Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning like an idiot. “Besides, the Avatar can never find true enlightenment. They’ll always be tied to the world. And more importantly, I love you. I’ve loved so since I first met you.” Aang shut his eyes, sighing sofly. “So if it counts as suffering to marry you, then I can only imagine how nice torture feels.”

Katara laughed. She placed her hands on either side of his face. “I see your point…I love you.”

“I love you, too, beautiful.” He opened his eyes. “Can you put the necklace on? I wanna see how it looks. You can wear your mom’s, of course, but I - ”

Katara pressed her fingers against his lips. “I get it. I’ll put it on.” Katara carefully took off her mother’s, a slight pain in her heart seeing it leave, and wrapped her and Aang’s around her neck. Aang gasped, eyes practically glowing.

“You…it looks so good on you!” Aang squealed. “Yay!”

Katara loved his goofy excitability. That was probably her favourite thing about her last airbender. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you! _For saying yes!” He gained composure quickly. “So, what are the Water Tribe traditions I need to know?”__

__“Aang, we literally just got engaged. Can we celebrate now and plan later?”_ _

__“Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. I’m just excited, is all.”_ _

__“I am, too.” Katara kissed him softly. “But we’ll have time to plan later, okay?”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“In the mean time, I think I’m going to kiss you again.”_ _

__Aang grinned. “I suppose that’s allowed.”_ _

__Katara leaned further into her fiancé’s embrace. “And thank the spirits that it is.”_ _

__

__Katara had not known how elaborate Air Nomad wedding traditions were when she agreed to marry Aang. Not that that would have changed her decsision! …She just might have had some ground rules first._ _

__Then again, all the fuss was worth it seeing Aang’s face upon arriving at the temple._ _

__According to Air Nomadic culture, the engagment banquet was set to happen with friends and family at a temple, during which the groom would present gifts to his future in-laws, and everybody would feast and dance afterwards. Katara had said that Aang didn’t need to bother with gifts, but he had insisted. So Katara made sure that everything at the old Southern Air Temple was set up perfect._ _

__Aang arrived on Appa. When he landed, he immediately got a misty, far-off look in eyes. Katara knew it was probably bittersweet, seeing the temple alive with people. She walked towards Appa, and patted him lovingly when she reached the bison and his rider._ _

__“So? How’s it look?” Katara asked._ _

__Aang glanced down at her, seeming to only realize now that she’d walked up to him. “It’s…perfect. Thank you.”_ _

__“Anything for you.”_ _

__Aang clambered off of Appa, and immediately scooped Katara up in a hug. “Have I ever told you that I love you more than anything in the world?”_ _

__“Only once or twice,” Katara joked._ _

__“Well I really do, Katara. I love you so much…”_ _

__She could hear the verge of crying in his voice. She parted from their hug, brought her hands up to his face and wiped away the tears. “I love you so much, too. Now come on! We’re gonna have so much fun!”_ _

__Aang nodded, sniffling. “Yeah…” He was smiling, that was good. His eyes still glistened with tears, but that was to be expected. Katara grabbed his hand and lead him towards their gathered friends and family._ _

__“Happy engagement banquet!” Sokka, Toph, and Zuko chorused._ _

__“Yay!” Suki added, waving her hands above her head in celebration._ _

__“Congradulations!” Bato greeted Katara and Aang both with a bone-crushing hug. Once he had let them go, Sokka elbowed Aang rather roughly._ _

__“You gonna treat my sister good?”_ _

__“Don’t I always?” Aang retorted, looping his arm around Katara’s shoulders._ _

__“Fair enough.” Sokka burst into a wide grin. “This is so exciting! My baby sister’s finally getting married!”_ _

__“Sokka, I’m not a baby!” Katara whined._ _

__“Hey, I’m just glad Aang finally proposed.”_ _

__Hakoda came up behind his son. “Congradulations, you two. I trust you’ll be a good husband to Katara.” It wasn’t even really a question, more like an affirmation towards Aang._ _

__Aang nodded empatically. “Of course, Hakoda, sir! I wouldn’t dream of being anything less!”_ _

__“You’ll have to call him dad, soon,” Sokka teased._ _

__“We’ll stick with Hakoda for now.” Hakoda ruffled Sokka’s hair - although now that Sokka had passed his father’s height, it was a rather funny scene._ _

__“Okay!” Katara clapped her hands. “So, Aang, how does this work? We brought cakes, and wine, and other food like you said to.”_ _

__Aang giddily zoomed back over to Appa so fast that he must be airbending, Katara realized. He zoomed back with things piled in his arms. “Presents!” He exclaimed. He set them on the ground, sitting down and gesturing for everybody else to do that same. He grabbed an intricately made scarf. “Katara, this is for you. It’s a khatag. I, uh, couldn’t get a real one, you know, but I commisioned a Fire Nation seamstress to make one.”_ _

__Katara took it hesitantly, afraid it would fall apart in her hands it looked so delicate. “Sh-should I wear it?”_ _

__“No, no, you don’t have to. You already have your betrothal necklace!” He noted that part with a hint of pride._ _

__Aang continued to hand out numerous gifts to Hakoda, Sokka, Gran-Gran, and Pakku. After everyone had recieved their presents, a great big dance party started. Everybody ate, laughed, and danced until their bodies hurt. Katara was sure she would have spent the whole evening on her feet if it weren't for the times she was curled up next to Aang while he fed her and himself persimmons contentedly._ _

__As the sun rose over the moutains, everyone was finally taking thier leave (save Gran-Gran and Pakku, who had left early). Katara got onto Appa alongside Aang. He sighed happily, leaning against her._ _

__“Katara…thank you. For this. I…you have no idea how happy it makes me to celebrate like my people did…” He was starting to tear up._ _

__Katara leaned up and kissed him. “I’m glad it makes you happy, sweetie. It makes me happy, too.”_ _

__“You know what else makes me happy?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You.” It was a whisper. Like it was a secret he trusted her to keep._ _

__Katara grinned. “You make me happy, too.”_ _

__They flew off into the night, completely happy in each other’s embrace._ _


	4. Aang and Katara's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grande finale is here!

Aang ran into the igloo as fast as an airbender possibly could, practically flying on the breeze he’d created. He landed smoothly on his feet - right in front of an extremely pissed off Sokka.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” Sokka threw up his arms, voice breaking with the volume.

Aang shielded his ears. “I-I’m sorry, Sokka! The diplomacy meeting in Ba Sing Se ran a little later than anticipated!”

“And you couldn’t have told them that - oh, I don’t know - it’s your _wedding day!? _” Sokka was practically seething at this point.__

__“He’s here now,” Zuko piped up from his more relaxed spot on the sofa. “So calm down.”_ _

__“I was worried he was gonna leave Katara!” Sokka exclaimed with a wail._ _

__“As if,” Aang huffed, extremely offended. “I was just running late!”_ _

__“Well, let’s not argue about it, son.” Hakoda came up and clapped Sokka on the shoulder. Sokka just growled. “Let’s get Aang ready.”_ _

__“Thank you, Hakoda.” Aang bowed swiftly._ _

__“Still not calling him dad yet?” Sokka teased, his mood seeming to grow happier within the second._ _

__“I was gonna wait until after the wedding.”_ _

__“There’s not gonna be a wedding if we don’t get him ready.” Zuko stood up, grabbing Sokka and Aang by thier sleeves. “Come on! If I was this late for my wedding, Mai wouldn’t have married me!”_ _

__“I’m said I was sorry!”_ _

__\---_ _

__Katara was trying hard not to explode. Her hair…her hair… “This is fine.”_ _

__“Oh, spirits, Katara, I’m so sorry!” Suki was frantically trying to rearrange the jewelery in her locks. “Toph, are you sure Aang said to put them like this!?”_ _

__She shrugged. “Well she looks fine to me.”_ _

__“Not the time, Toph,” Suki reprimanded. “Seriously! Could you help me out, here?”_ _

__As her wedding party bickered, Katara took the time to really take in her outfit. Aang had commisioned a traditional Air Nomad wedding dress, but all in blues and whites. It was gorgeous. Yes, her hair was a bit of a mess right now, but that wasn’t the thing to focus on at the moment._ _

__After a good half-hour of re-brushing, adjusting, and an only slightly panicked Suki, Katara’s hair was ready. Katara admired her reflection._ _

__“Thanks, girls! I look great, don’t I?”_ _

__“Are you kidding? If Aang doesn’t marry you, I will!” Toph said._ _

__“You can’t even see me,” Katara groused._ _

__“But she’s right,” Suki praised. “You do look fantastic. Only one thing left.” She held out the silk-wrapped ornament Aang had dropped off yesterday morning. Katara still hadn’t looked at it yet._ _

__“Oh, right.” She unwrapped it carefully. It was a comb. A small, decorative comb that interwove Water Tribe and Air Nomad designs interchangably, as though they were always meant to be together._ _

__“It’s beautiful,” Suki said softly._ _

__“It is.” Katara shut her eyes against tears. “C-could you put it in, please?”_ _

__“Just don’t rip her hair out this time,” Toph suggested smugly._ _

__Suki sighed, but then laughed good-naturedly. “I won’t.”_ _

__Their voices faded as Suki put the comb in. Katara couldn’t stop staring at it…at her necklace…at everything she was wearing. Aang had gotten all this made for her - and the necklace she knew he’d actually made himself - just because he wanted their wedding day to be perfect._ _

__Katara put her hand to her mouth to stop from audibly sobbing._ _

__“You okay?” Suki placed her hands on Katara’s shoulders, rubbing soothingly._ _

__“It’s just…I’m getting married, Suki, I’m really getting married to Aang. Isn’t that wonderful?”_ _

__Suki smiled back at Katara through the mirror. “Just wait a few months, Katara. He’ll start to bother you like a husband’s supposed to.”_ _

__They both giggled, Katara swallowing down a sob with hers. “I just…can’t believe it…I’m so…excited? I don’t even know if there’s a word to describe this feeling.”_ _

__“Welcome to marriage, little sister.” Suki leaned her head against Katara’s lovingly. “Are you ready?”_ _

__“Of course she’s ready!” Toph said. “She’s been ready to marry Aang since she was fourteen!”_ _

__All three laughed a little. Katara wiped at her eyes. “Yeah…yeah, I’m ready.”_ _

__Suki held out her hand, Toph holding hers out, too, and Katara slipped her hands into theirs._ _

__

__Sokka and Zuko arrived in a flourish, holding arrows and jades. Sokka was making quite the scene, fake-weeping and wailing at the top of his lungs. Zuko was a little more toned down, but that - unfortunately - only spurred the former on._ _

__“Can you two hurry up?” Katara snapped._ _

__Sokka gasped. “Sister dearest, don’t rush us!”_ _

__“Sokka, I swear - ”_ _

__“Okay, okay, calm down!” Sokka laughed, pinning the arrow to the back of her dress and placing the jade ornaments in her hair._ _

__“We’ll meet you there,” Suki said, kissing Sokka on the cheek. “Make sure she doesn’t trip - she can barely see with that cloth over her face!”_ _

__Toph snorted. “Finally she gets a taste, I say.”_ _

__“Meet you there,” Sokka agreed, ignoring Toph’s comment. “Come on, hotman! Let’s get Katara to her future husband!”_ _

__Zuko groaned. “I told you not to call me that, Sokka…”_ _

__“I know. I chose not to listen.”_ _

__“Out the door, boys!” Katara snapped again._ _

__Finally managing to leave the igloo, Suki and Toph waved them goodbye with many cheers following. Katara grabbed hold of Zuko and Sokka’s arms to held lead her away to Aang’s and hers future house. Well, at least for as long as they visited the South Pole._ _

__“We’re here!” Sokka announced excitedly. “Now you’re supposed to stomp on the barely and tea leaves, or something.”_ _

__“It’s to symbolize the harvest you’ll bring to the family,” Zuko recited._ _

__“Right…right.” Katara hesitantly walked along the food, hearing the slight crunch and moist squish as she made her way to the door. As soon as she got there, she knew Aang was waiting. She could feel his breathing right across from her._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“Hey. You look really pretty.” Aang peeled back the cloth covering Katara’s face. “There. Now you’re ever prettier.”_ _

__“Ease up, smooth guy, I’m already marrying you.”_ _

__“Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but this won’t stop once we’re married.”_ _

__“Oh, how tragic.”_ _

__Aang took Katara’s hand and lead her into the bedroom. “Bumi should be here to recite the sutras soon.”_ _

__“Great! And then it’s just the gifts, right?”_ _

__“Yep!” Aang paused as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Thank you, again, for going along with all this. I know it’s not your culture, and - ”_ _

__“Aang, sweetheart, I’d do anything for you. You should know that by now.” Katara set down next to him. “Besides…I like this. It’s fun. Although a multiple day reception is a bit much.”_ _

__“You’re lucky it’s only this long. For really important people, the celebrations would last for a whole month!” Aang shook his head. “It was insane. But in a good way.”_ _

__They chatted for a little while long, before it became apparent that they were alone in the room._ _

__“Um,” Katara said eventually. “Shouldn’t Bumi be here by now?”_ _

__“Yeah, he should.” Aang wrung his hands nervously. “He’s getting older, I hope he’s not - ”_ _

__“I’m sure he’s fine,” Katara was quick to say. She grabbed Aang’s hand a squeezed it. “He’s lasted for a hundred and seventeen years, he’ll last a couple more hours. Besides, you know him - it’s not like literally anything can stop that maniac.”_ _

__Aang chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”_ _

__As if on cue, the door burst open. “Sorry I’m late!” Bumi snorted and fumbled with an old scroll. “I got the wrong scroll twice, so I brought all three just in case!”_ _

__“That’s great.” Aang sat up straight. “Whenever you’re ready.”_ _

__“But quick - quick would be good.”_ _

__\---_ _

__The sutras went by quickly as Katara had asked. After that, they were technically married! Aang could hardly believe it. He sat in the living room of the igloo, recieving gifts, and still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. He was married to Katara! Finally! After five years of knowing her, five years of loving her, they were married!_ _

__Aang smiled at his brand new wife. She smiled right back. In an instant, Aang knew that was the prettiest smile he would ever see in his whole life._ _

__“I love you,” Aang blurted suddenly over the roar of music and celebration._ _

__Katara giggled. “I love you, too.”_ _

__“That’s a relief.” He grinned cheekily._ _

__“Yeah, tell me about it.”_ _

__The dancing and feasting continued for hours later, and hours after that. Aang and Katara eventually went to bed, but the party still raged outside (though thankfully slightly quieter than earlier in the day)._ _

__Aang collapsed onto the bed, sighing into it._ _

__“Tired?” Katara asked through a yawn._ _

__“Yeah…you, too?”_ _

__“Mmhmm.” Katara shucked off her shoes and took out her hair ornaments carefully. “You know, I know I do the whole hair loopies thing but this - this is really something.”_ _

__Aang huffed a tiny laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn’t too heavy?”_ _

__“No, no. It made me feel like a princess or something.” Katara stretched. She fell onto the bed beside Aang. “So…I guess this is the first time we’re sleeping together. Like, in the same bed.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Aang fought down the blush growing on his cheeks._ _

__“Hey, now, we can talk about the other type, too. We’re married, remember.” Katara poked his chest. Even as she did that, her lips were parted with another yawn._ _

__“But you’re tired.” Aang kissed her temple. “And I’m tired, too. Besides.” He jutted his chin to the door, music still blaring. “That’s gonna go on all night. Not exactly romantic.”_ _

__“Mmm. True.” Katara sighed. “And it’ll go on for four days…”_ _

__“You can wait that long,” Aang said, smirking. He kissed her agian, on the lips this time, and she giggled against it._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Katara yawned for a third time. “Ah, excuse me. I guess I really am tired…”_ _

__“Well get out of that dress and come into bed.” Aang stood - as much as he hated to - and started to take off his heavy shirt._ _

__“Aang?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Before you do that…would you dance with me?”_ _

__Aang turned, arching an eyebrow. “Oh…of course.” He tossed his shirt aside and went to Katara’s side, offering his hand. He bowed low. “May I have this dance, Master Katara?”_ _

__“Why certainly, Avatar Aang.” Katara slipped her hand into his._ _

__They dance slowly - very slowly - to the music outside the room. It was muffled by the walls, and even more so by fast-beating hearts. They were married…Aang couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. He doubted he’d ever been happier in his entire life. Katara looked about the same._ _

__“You’re a very good dancer, Avatar.”_ _

__“Thank you. I once hosted a secret dance party, you know.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Yeah. I was very lucky. Got to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room.” Aang contemplated only a moment. “No, make that the most beautiful girl in the world.”_ _

__“Really? What happened to her?”_ _

__“I married her.”_ _

__“You’re a married man and yet you chose to dance with me!?” Katara gasped, feigning hurt._ _

__“Trust me, as beautiful as you after, miss, my wife has nothing to worry about.” Aang tucked away a stray strand of hair that fell in front of Katara’s face. “She’s the only one for me.”_ _

__Katara smiled softly. “You’re the only one for her.”_ _

__Aang chuckled. “But, how do you know so much about my wife!?”_ _

__Katara snorted in annoyance and rolled her eyes, but she still played along. “Well, Avatar, would you believe I _am _your wife?”___ _

____“What!? My goodness, and here I was thinking your husband was one lucky man.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, he is, he is.”_ _ _ _

____Aang leaned his forehead against Katara’s, starting to shake with laughter. “This is fun.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Katara squeezed his hands. “But I’m properly tired now. Can we go to bed?”_ _ _ _

____“Mmhmm.”_ _ _ _

____Aang finished getting out of his dress clothes and helped Katara out of her dress. They climbed into bed together, both in dire need of sleep. Aang turned on his side, and wrapped his arm around Katara’s middle, pulling her flush to his chest._ _ _ _

____“Goodnight, Katara.”_ _ _ _

____“Goonight, Aang. Love you.”_ _ _ _

____“Love you, too.”_ _ _ _

____They both drifted off to sleep, utterly happy._ _ _ _

____When they woke up, a few people had passed out, a few gone home, a few still dancing. Sokka was half-drunk, dragging Suki around in some sort of dance. She was complaining, understandably, but he just kept dancing. Aang had no idea if they had been up all night, but he supposed it didn’t really matter._ _ _ _

____Later in the morning, more guests returned to celebrate some more. And so the cycle continued for four days. It was exghausting, but Aang considered it worth it. Four days to celebrate Katara and him…that didn’t seem like nearly long enough, really. But he caught her smile again the last dinner. They’d have many more nights to celebrate on their own._ _ _ _

____Maybe he meant the innuendo this time._ _ _ _


End file.
